


You kissed me, and the world exploded

by Bohemianlilli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Donna Hanscum - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam is a poor victim, claire novak - Freeform, mentioned jody miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemianlilli/pseuds/Bohemianlilli
Summary: The oldest headcanon in the world: When Dean and Cas kiss for the first time, every lightbulb in the near distance explode.This is what happens to whoever is left behind to clean their mess
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	You kissed me, and the world exploded

The first time Dean kissed Castiel, the world exploded.

And I should know it. I was there.

We were just back from a pretty nasty hunt.

Jody had called three days earlier with an emergency: the girls had tracked down a ghoul all the way to Illinois, but, once there, they discovered the ghoul wasn't alone; there were three of them. Catching them off guard, they had captured Claire and Donna, so Jody was left alone with nothing else to do but to call for help. Needless to say, we were out of the bunker the moment she called. 

At the same time, Cas was out on a hunt too. Last time we had heard of him, he had just salt and burned a body, and was mere minutes from packing everything and heading back home.

So long for making plans. Before Jody's call, we were just waiting for Cas to have a movie night together. 

Dealing with those ghouls had been awful, and we got there just in time. Poor Donna and Claire were kept in an abandoned house's basement, all bloody and bruised, and alive just because Jody was keeping all three monsters busy and away from them. While I sneaked in the basement, Dean took care of the ghouls, but, while Jody got out of it with only a black eye, Dean became their personal punching bag before having the chance to behead 'em.

Going to the hospital was out of the options, since it would have been quite awkward trying to convince the nurses that three grown ass people had fallen from the stairs together at the same time, so, once sure that the girls were okay; beaten, sure, but nothing a couple of days in bed couldn't heal, we said our goodbyes, and decided that the bunker was our best option to recover and recharge our batteries.

I think Dean's arm was broken. He couldn't stop complaining about it, at the point where I had to drive us back home. Fortunately, he fell asleep two hours after our drive started, so i didn't have to hear his whinings for almost nine hours.

That said, we had completely forgotten about our aborted movie night. 

So, you can only imagine our shock when we opened the front door and an incredible, mouthwatering smell of food hit us like a punch. Not microwave food, but real, handmade, fresh food. 

"Cas?" Dean yelled while going down the stairs

Cas? Could Cas even cook? Last time he had tried to cook something (a pb&j sandwich) he had ended up throwing it away almost disgusted because he couldn't taste it anymore. 

A loud noise came from the kitchen, and, a couple of seconds later, Cas was standing in the hall's doorway, his figure almost naked without his usual coat, but only a white shirt with rolled up sleeves. 

"Dean! Sam! You're here!"

"Cas, what- what happened? What is this smell?" I asked unable to stop myself, since my stomach was already growling like a bear.

"Oh! This?" A shy smile painted the angel's face "When I came back the bunker was empty, then I saw the message you had left me, and I figured it wouldn't have been very wise to call you back, since I could disturb you, so I decided I could at least make myself useful. Your fridge was desert, so I went on a supply run, and started to cook something. I made bacon and a pie, and well, I hope they're good. I followed every instruction I found on the internet but I couldn't taste it cause, you know, molecules.. but - wait a second" he focused his eyes on Dean, who was standing beside him with his mouth hang open

"You are hurt Dean. What happened? Thalk to me"

_"Oh gosh you broke him"_

I had to use all my strenght not to say this comment out loud, almost choking on my laughters.

Dean was standing there, motionless, eyes as big as saucers, staring at Cas as if he had just told him it was already Chrismas. 

" _Give this man some pie and he'll give you his heart back"_

"Dean?"

And then the spell was broken. Dean blinked, watched Cas right in his eyes for a second, and, with his good arm, grapped the angel's shirt and yanked him towards his chest. 

And then he was kissing him.

At first nothing happened.

I have to say, I was kinda shocked myself. 

Then Cas closed his eyes and slid his hands upon Dean's neck. And that's when the mess started. 

Every single lightbulb in the bunker exploded.

I should have imagined something like this would have happened, given the previous events. Every single angel of the universe had heard Castiel scream "Dean Winchester is saved" the day he had pulled Dean out of hell, and Bobby had told me he had made every lightbulb of the barn they were in explode the first time they met him. 

He's just this kind of primadonna.

So, tecnically, the world didn't explode.

But it's pretty hard to tell when it seems like you're in the middle of a forth-of-july parade, your brother is making out with your best friend and you're hiding under a table. 

After a minute or so, everything ended. Maybe because there weren't any more lightbulbs to explode. 

When I dared exit my shelter, the room was silent

"Dean? Cas?" 

A fainth sound of laughters came from the bedrooms corridor; those bastards had run away to avoid clening this mess.

To find some light, I tiptoed to the map room where we keep our torches -even my phone had fizzled out during this chaos- and grabbed the only still-working torch i could find: an helmet lamp

And that's the story that led me here, at three in the morning, to sweep the floor off all these glass shards, with a helmet lamp secured upon my head, the only light in the dark like a beacon in the night. 

The pie was delicious tho. I ate it all. 

I don't work for free after all.

And Dean now has a boyfriend who wan cook for him anytime. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry.  
> It's 3am, and instead of sleeping, I wrote this.  
> i'll check everything for any mistake when I won't have to go to work the following morning.  
> Anyway, let me know if you liked it, i'd appreciate it really much.💕💕


End file.
